herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Jones
Frederick Herman Jones, Jr., better known Fred or Freddie, is a character in the American television animated series Scooby-Doo, about a quartet of teenage mystery solvers and their Great Dane companion, Scooby-Doo. He is the Leader of Mystery Incorporated. He is the leader of Mystery Inc and despite his ego, he is quite selfless towards the gang. He is also Daphne Blake's love interest. He is voiced by Frank Welker in all his appearances except A Pup Named Scooby-Doo where he was voiced by the late Carl Stevens, and the live-action films. In the theatrical live-action films, he is played by Freddie Prinze Jr. who later played Kanan Jarrus in Star Wars Rebels. In the direct-to-DVD live-action films, he is played by Robbie Amell. Personality Freddie is the brave strong leader of Mystery Inc. Though over the years he has shown to be a less intelligent and a coward at times, but still is a good leader. Fred has an obsession with traps he has studied a lot of them and learning about new ones he also likes to come up with his own. Fred also has an obsession with the Mystery Machine most of the time he won't let anyone else drive occasionally Fred will be kind enough to let someone else behind the wheel but he drives the more than anyone else. He loves the colors of van the so much that if the gang is riding in another vehicle Fred picks one that has the colors or style as their van. Friends *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Dave "David" Seville *Brittany Miller *Jeanette Miller *Eleanor Miller *Ian Hawk *Dr. Rubin *Rebecca Kingston *Sakura Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Ino Yamanaka *Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Uzumaki *Sai Yamanaka *Kaoru Hanabishi *Tina Foster *Aoi Sakurabara *Kenshin Himura *Kaoru Himura *Kenji Himura *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Spike the Dragon *Starlight Glimmer *Trixie Lula Moon *Brae Burn *Flash Sentry *Thunder Lane *Sunset Shimmer *Big Macintosh *Shining Armor *Fancy Pants *Soarin' *Cheese Sandwich *Coco Pommel *Spitfire *Quibble Pants *Micro Chips *Silver Stream *Gallus *Sandbar *Ocellus *Yona *Smolder the Dragon *Ember the Dragon *Daring Do *Thorax *Miyabi Kagurazaki *Susan Snell Enemies *Norma Watson *Margaret White *Johnny Lawrence *Billy Nolan *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Mr. Talbot (formerly) *Queen Chrysalis *Cozy Glow *Sludge the Dragon *Dr. Caballeron *Glad Mane *Flim Flam brothers *Lord Darcia III *Lady Jaguara *Sister Lucia (formerly) *Vento of the Front *Draco Malfoy *Lucius Malfoy *Narcissa Malfoy *Bellatrix Le Strange *Petunia Dursley *Dudley Dursley *Marge Dursley *Vernon Dursley *Severus Snape *Lemon Zest (formerly) *Indigo Zap (formerly) *Sour Sweet (formerly) *Sunny Flare (formerly) *Sugarcoat (formerly) *Principal Cinch *Adagio Dazzle *Sonata Dusk *Aria Blaze *Juniper Montage (formerly) *Wind Rider *Lightning Dust *Wallflower Blush (formerly) *Vignette Valencia (formerly) *Svengallop *Suri Polomare *Jet Set *Upper Crust *Shishio Makoto *Helen Shyres Category:Important Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Warner Bros. Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Male Damsels Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Betrayed heroes Category:Servant of A Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Detectives Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Fighters Category:The icon Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Crime stoppers Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Humans Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Genius Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Adventurers Category:Nature Lover Category:Outright Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Heroes Category:Tv show heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Casanova Category:Officials Category:On & off heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Role models Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Envious Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Insecure Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Big Good Category:Inept Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes